Various kinds of herbicides have been put to practical use by research and development concerning a herbicide for many years, which herbicides have contributed to laborsaving in controlling weeds and improving productivity of farm and garden crops. Development of a new herbicide having a more excellent herbicidal activity is, however, still needed. In particular, a herbicide for paddy rice is needed which can selectively control target weeds in lower dose without any phytotoxicity to paddy rice. Existing herbicides, however, do not necessarily meet these requirements.
Pyrazosulfuron ethyl (Common name; hereinafter referred to as Compound (I-1)), which can provide an excellent herbicidal effect with a lower dose as compared with conventional herbicides and show good safety to paddy rice, has been practically used. But pyrazosulfuron ethyl has inadequate effects on some weeds.
Halosulfuron methyl (Common name; hereinafter referred to as Compound (I-2)), which can provide an excellent herbicidal effect with a lower dose as compared with conventional herbicides and show good safety to corn, has been practically used for corn and suggested to apply to paddy rice. But halosulfuron methyl has inadequate effects on some weeds.
Metsulfuron methyl (Common name; hereinafter referred to as Compound (II)), which can also provide an excellent herbicidal effect with a lower dose as compared with conventional herbicides, has been practically used as a herbicide for wheat. Metsulfuron methyl is, however, less effective to Cyperaceae weeds and sometimes cause phytotoxicity to paddy rice with a higher dose, while it shows safety to paddy rice with a lower dose.